Amigos con derechos
by Miss Pew
Summary: *Corregido* Tener un amigo, o amiga, con derechos puede ser lo mejor de la vida, pero… cuando esos beneficios empiezan a convertirse en desventajas, las cosas no son tan buenas como aparentan ¿verdad, Ichigo? —Adaptación, universo alterno y un poco de OoC—
1. Puedo besarte cuando quiera

**Summary:** Tener un amigo o amiga con derechos, puede ser lo mejor de la vida, pero… cuando esos beneficios empiezan a convertirse en desventajas… Las cosas no son tan buenas como aparentan ¿verdad, Ichigo?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Originalmente de **Leina-chan** con el pairing de Soul x Maka llamada "**Amigos con derechos"**. Le agradezco infinitamente el haberme prestado su genial historia para adaptarlo a Bleach. Pensé que pasaría tiempo antes de que volviera a tomar una historia de esta manera, pero no pude resistirme

+ El Ichigo que estará aquí puede ser un poco OoC, pero intentaré apegarme a su personalidad.

* * *

><p>• <strong>Amigos con derechos •<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>1. — "Puedo besarte cuando quiera..."<strong>

2. — "Puedo mirar a otras chicas..."

3. — "No hay rompimientos..."

4. — "No hay aniversarios que recordar..."

5. — "No hay suegros, ni suegras..."

6. — "Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo con mis amigos..."

7. — "No necesito hacer nada para tener una noche especial..."

8. — "No hay nada entre nosotros"

* * *

><p><em>Ésta, quizás, es una de las mejores ideas que he tenido en mi vida.<em>

Desde aquel día, en el que por una estúpida conversación yo dije: "Nunca he tenido nada con alguna mujer ¿Qué se sentirá?" y ella agregó: "Y yo nunca he tenido nada con un chico", todo comenzó. Quizás fue una alineación de planetas la que nos llevó a besarnos en ese instante, quizás para probar, pero cuando nos separamos, tuve que volver a besarla. Se sentía demasiado bien.

—Seamos amigos con derecho —le dije y tras pensárselo un poco, ella asintió.

Esto de ser amigos con derechos, era grandioso.

Llevábamos como un mes así. Cuando queríamos… nos besábamos con pasión, pero luego éramos simplemente eso… amigos, los mejores amigos. Y si he de admitirlo, amaba, amaba con toda mi alma el poder besarle cada vez que quisiera. Como en este preciso instante, donde nuestras lenguas batallan por ganar un lugar privilegiado, por ver quién aguanta más, antes de que el aire se nos acabe.

—Ichigo… —su suave voz me llamó.

No contesté y volví a atacar sus labios sin descaro.

La campana del fin del receso sonó fuertemente, haciendo que Rukia se sobresaltase e intentara huir de mis labios, pero yo la sujeté un poco más fuerte por la cintura y la apretujé aún más contra la pared. Estábamos escondidos, en un hueco entre la máquina expendedora y el rincón de la pared. Nunca nadie pasaba por ahí, era un sitio ideal para besarnos.

—Ichigo… la clase… tarde —trató de decir entre mis besos.

Me separé lentamente, mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

—Que esperen un poco más… —exclamé mordiéndole el lóbulo de la oreja, haciendo que contuviera un suspiro.

—No… basta… somos amigos.

Y las palabras clave fueron pronunciadas. Me separé de ella y metí mis manos a los bolsillos, alejándome de nuestro "sector privado" y deteniéndome a unos pasos de distancia.

—¿No vienes, Rukia? —le pregunté como si nada.

Tras arreglarse un poco, me sonrió.

—Claro, Ichigo —murmuró mientras se paraba a mi lado y empezábamos a hablar como dos amigos.

Así era el trato.

Cuando los dos estábamos solos, bastaba decir «Somos amigos con derecho» para que la batalla se desatara. Y así, diciendo simplemente «Somos amigos» todo se terminaba.

Ambos aparentábamos normalidad y, sinceramente, yo _estaba _bien con eso.

Sin embargo, todo se comenzó a complicar una semana después: ella había salido antes de casa, diciendo algo de que había quedado con alguien o algo por el estilo. Quizás debí haberla escuchado, pero no le daba demasiada importancia a nada a esa altura de la mañana. Me encontré con Keigo en el camino y nos fuimos hablando de quién sabe qué cosa. Casi siempre le ignoraba, pero por alguna razón pudimos entablar una conversación fluida.

—¡Ichigo! —gritó Keigo de pronto, frenándose en el acto frente a la puerta de la entrada.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le pregunté desinteresadamente, provocando que él me mirara con una sonrisa extraña.

—Mira a Kuchiki-San… —le señaló disimuladamente— Tan seria que parecía… —comentó entrando al Instituto.

Yo seguí la dirección de su dedo. Me sorprendió encontrarme a Rukia, besándose con otro. No pude ver bien a mi compañera, estaba entre un árbol y el tipo. Tuve la sensación de que la estaba obligando, pero me detuve a medio camino. Si él la estuviera obligando, ella lo golpearía… Entonces, Rukia también deseaba ese beso.

_¿Qué era esa molestia en mi pecho?_

¡A la mierda! Si ella quería estar con cualquier chico, bien, no éramos nada al fin y al cabo. Me di la vuelta y entré tranquilamente al Instituto, aunque dentro de mí, algo se quemaba. Oh, sí. Había descubierto la primera desventaja de ser "amigos con derechos".

* * *

><p>"<strong>Puedo besarte cuando quiera… pero otro también"<strong>


	2. Puedo mirar a otras chicas

**Summary:** Tener un amigo o amiga con derechos, puede ser lo mejor de la vida, pero… cuando esos beneficios empiezan a convertirse en desventajas… Las cosas no son tan buenas como aparentan ¿verdad, Ichigo?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Originalmente de **Leina-chan** con el pairing de Soul x Maka llamada "**Amigos con derechos"**. Le agradezco infinitamente el haberme prestado su genial historia para adaptarlo a Bleach. Pensé que pasaría tiempo antes de que volviera a tomar una historia de esta manera, pero no pude resistirme

+ El Ichigo que estará aquí puede ser un poco OoC, pero intentaré apegarme a su personalidad.

**Nany Kuchiki, elenita-chan, Akisa y Chappy-Kurosaki **Muchas gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerme y todavía dejar un hermoso review. Además, también quiero agradecer a las personas que agregaron a historia favorita, os amo~

Espero que la continuación les agrade.

* * *

><p>• <strong>Amigos con derechos <strong>**• **

* * *

><p>1. — "Puedo besarte cuando quiera..."<p>

**2. — "Puedo mirar a otras chicas..."**

3. — "No hay rompimientos..."

4. — "No hay aniversarios que recordar..."

5. — "No hay suegros, ni suegras..."

6. — "Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo con mis amigos..."

7. — "No necesito hacer nada para tener una noche especial..."

8. — "No hay nada entre nosotros"

* * *

><p>¡Al fin! El fin de semana comenzaba y mis amigos y yo, estábamos en el centro comercial… mirando chicas.<p>

Bueno, ese no era el propósito fundamental, también fuimos a comprar unos accesorios para el móvil de Mizuiro. Como de costumbre, Keigo no paró de hablar. Luego de pasar por un par de tiendas más y comprar un helado, nos sentamos en una de las mesas de la fuente de sodas. Era una zona bastante privilegiada en cuestión de vista (Al idiota de Keigo no se le pasaba ningún detalle) y fue ahí donde empezó… Está bien, empezamos a observar a las chicas ¡Yo también, y desgraciadamente, tengo hormonas! Por supuesto, intenté ser un poco menos evidente que Keigo. Mizuiro estaba pegado a su teléfono celular, tecleando incesantemente sin prestar la mayor atención a su alrededor.

—Hey, Ichigo… Mira esa rubia que está por allí… —me susurró mi amigo, haciendo que me volteara a verla.

Alta, flaca, voluminosa y con cuerpo de modelo. Un vestido corto que no dejaba nada a la imaginación y una sonrisa encantadoramente atractiva.

—Está bien —murmuré haciendo como que la cosa no era de mi menor interés. Era muy hermosa, pero no era precisamente de mi tipo… y aunque lo fuera, jamás se lo mostraría al imbécil de Keigo.

—¿Qué hacen, chicos? —nos preguntó una voz femenina y nos giramos a ver.

Tatsuki venía seguida de todas las chicas, entre ellas Rukia. Al parecer llevaban varias bolsas de compras y un helado en la mano.

—¿Les importa si nos sentamos? —me inquirió Rukia y yo negué con la cabeza, acercándole la silla que tenía a mi lado. Me dedicó una infantil sonrisa que hizo que me quedara quieto un segundo. Pues sí, Rukia tenía una muy bonita sonrisa ¿acaso es un crimen admitirlo?

—¿Fresa otra vez? —le pregunté, mientras llevaba mi cabeza al helado y le robaba un pedacito.

—¡Jódete, tú tienes el tuyo! —me reclamó molesta, señalando el helado que estaba en mi mano.

—Bueno, pero se me antojó el de fresa… ¿algún problema? —le reté burlón.

Ella se volteó para comerse su helado.

Sonreí ante la mueca infantil de mi compañera. Keigo me agarró del hombro, haciendo que casi me cayera o me desnucara. Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, pero él no se inmutó.

—Mira, Ichigo —exclamó, señalándome a otra chica, esta vez a una pelirroja.

—No está mal —comenté, olvidando que había un par de chicas que podían armar un escándalo.

—Que crueles que son ustedes, chicos —expresó Tatsuki enfadada.

Yo tan sólo la observé y esbocé una pequeña risa socarrona. Sin embargo, vi de reojo a Rukia, quien había empezado a charlar con Orihime. Sé que escuchó mi comentario, pero la verdad era que no le importó. En cierta forma, me alegré. De haber sucedido antes, me hubiera golpeado. Ahora esa manía se le había ido. Suspiré contento. Ella no podía reclamarme nada de nada, yo era para ella más que un simple amigo con el que se podía jugar a veces.

—Oh por Dios… ¡Bombón a las doce en punto! —gritó Natsui, haciendo que todos nos giráramos a mirar a ese "bombón".

Era un chico alto, de cabello rubio y ojos grises. Se notaba que jugaba al fútbol, llevaba un balón de fútbol debajo de su brazo. Sus ojos se posaron en nuestra mesa y pasó muy cerca de nosotros. Natsui se babeaba a cuatro baldes, mientras que Tatsuki, Orihime y Ryō, lo miraban disimuladamente. Rukia ni siquiera estaba prestando atención, hasta que Natsui le golpeó suavemente en la cabeza para que lo viera.

—¡Qué lindo! —gritó impulsivamente Rukia, antes de sonrojarse.

El chico la había escuchado y ahora le observaba fijamente.

—G-Gracias… —murmuró apenado el chico, haciendo que sus amigos se rieran—. Me llamo Matt ¿y tú? —le preguntó a Rukia, quien le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Rukia —respondió tímida.

—Tú también eres muy bonita, Rukia.

¡El _cabrón le dijo algo lindo!_

Quería romperle la cara a ese desgraciado, pero Keigo vio mis intenciones y me detuvo.

—Ichigo, no puedes hacerlo —exclamó seriamente, algo muy, muy raro en él.

—¿Por qué no? —le reclamé.

Si Keigo no fuera mi amigo, ya estaría golpeándolo por tratar de detenerme.

—Porque son amigos con derechos_. _Tú puedes ver a otras chicas pero… —su voz se cortó y me di cuenta enseguida de lo que iba. Quise morirme en ese instante, él nos había descubierto… pero eso no era lo peor.

Ya iban dos cosas que ser "amigo con derechos" tenía en contra. Ansíe gritar con todas mis fuerzas hasta desgarrarme la garganta porque me había dado cuenta, no solo que soy muy celoso, sino que: aunque…

* * *

><p>"<strong>Puedo mirar a otras chicas… ella puede fijarse en otros"<strong>


	3. No hay rompimientos

**Summary:** Tener un amigo o amiga con derechos, puede ser lo mejor de la vida, pero… cuando esos beneficios empiezan a convertirse en desventajas… Las cosas no son tan buenas como aparentan ¿verdad, Ichigo?

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Originalmente de **Leina-chan** con el pairing de Soul x Maka llamada "**Amigos con derechos"**. Le agradezco infinitamente el haberme prestado su genial historia para adaptarlo a Bleach. Pensé que pasaría tiempo antes de que volviera a tomar una historia de esta manera, pero no pude resistirme

+ El Ichigo que estará aquí puede ser un poco OoC, pero intentaré apegarme a su personalidad.

En general, agradezco que estén aquí leyendo. En esta ocasión tengo un poco más de tiempo y podré contestar a cada uno de sus mensajes.

**Chappy-Kurosaki **Me encantó tu comentario. Tienes razón, ya no hay temor de Dios. Aunque yo amo más a Rukia, Ichigo es increíblemente rico –baba- ~ **Akisa **Espero que vayas haciendo mi altar xD Ok, no, esto lo hago por gusto. Ya tengo todos los capis hechos, solo es cuestión de irlos subiendo ~ **kobato** Se me había olvidado aclarar que cada capítulo es un pequeño drabble que se relacionan con los demás, por eso es que son tan cortos ~ **kiaru87 **No, jamás abandonaré a mi bebé (?) Bueno, en las adaptaciones no hay excusa de retrasos, porque solamente se cambian partes y elaborar toda la historia es por supuesto mucho más tardado** ~ elenita-chan** Amo los celos y creo que esta continuación tiene su dosis ~ **Iana Walker **Lamentablemente, solo tiene ocho capítulos ~ **Natsumi Anko **El carácter de Ichigo es tan voluble y más cuando se trata de su enana ~ **HOTARU SATURN BLACK **Me da mucho gusto volverte a ver por estos lares, ojala Ichigo aclare sus pensamientos rápido.

* * *

><p>• <strong>Amigos con derechos •<strong>

* * *

><p>1. — "Puedo besarte cuando quiera..."<p>

2. — "Puedo mirar a otras chicas..."

**3. — "No hay rompimientos..."**

4. — "No hay aniversarios que recordar..."

5. — "No hay suegros, ni suegras..."

6. — "Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo con mis amigos..."

7. — "No necesito hacer nada para tener una noche especial..."

8. — "No hay nada entre nosotros"

* * *

><p>Caminé a su lado, con la frustración grabada en mi rostro.<p>

La imagen de aquella escenita con el tipo ese, me estaba haciendo hervir la sangre. La miré de reojo, caminaba pensativa y con una boba sonrisa en el rostro y aunque generalmente me gustaba verla sonriente, esta vez no lo soportaba. La simple idea de que ella estuviera pensando en él, me hacía enojar.

Quería desquitarme con algo, pero no sabía con qué.

—Ichigo… —me llamó con su inocente voz y, en cuanto me volteé a verla, me plantó un beso en la boca.

Sin medir mis acciones, la alejé frustrado. En esos momentos no me apetecía probar esos deliciosos labios… bueno, sí; pero no podía besarla estando enojado con ella, no lo sentía correcto.

—Volveré en la noche, no me esperes —sentencié dándome la vuelta y saliendo rumbo opuesto a la casa.

Me sentía extrañamente inquieto, ¿desde cuándo rehusaba un beso de Rukia? ¿Desde cuándo me atormentaba esta opresión en el pecho? Ser amigos con derechos me había parecido genial en su momento, pero ahora, no hacía más que encontrarle defectos a mi "brillante" idea.

Caminé hasta un bar cercano. Era temprano todavía, pero me apeteció entrar.

—¡Hey, Ichigo! ¿Qué h-haces… aquí? —la voz de Hisagi denotaba un grado medio-alto de ebriedad. Se me acercó tambaleando y rápidamente lo atrapé. Sabía que tenía cierta afición por el alcohol, pero él estaba en muy mal estado. Algo debía sucederle.

—¿Qué demonios te pasó? Parece que te arrolló un camión… —exclamé viendo su ropa sucia y sintiendo el profundo olor a alcohol que desprendía. Con dificultad lo senté en la mesa que había ocupado antes y me quedé parado, esperando a que hablara.

Agarró el pequeño vaso de cristal que se encontraba a su lado y se lo zampó de golpe, sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza, como si hubiese comido fuego. Sake, pensé al verlo tan afectado, aunque segundos después me miró y me hizo señas para que me sentase a su lado.

—Me dejó mi novia, eso es lo que me pasó… —susurró sumido en una profunda depresión y por un momento me compadecí de él —Bueno, me voy a casa. Voy a ver películas románticas que terminen bien, a ver si puedo volver a creer en el amor… —comentó amargamente, levantándose de su lugar y volviendo a tambalearse dos veces por cada paso que daba.

Me levanté y lo ayudé a llegar a su casa.

En el caminó estuve pensando muchas cosas. Si bien, desde hacía un tiempo la relación de "amigos con derechos" que tenía con Rukia, sólo me parecía una patada en el trasero, ahora me alegraba que no tuviésemos una relación formal. Conociéndonos, nos pelearíamos todo el tiempo por estupideces y más que nada, romperíamos a cada rato. Y aunque no lo parezca, no era fácil para nadie romper con tu pareja sólo por una estúpida discusión. Mirando a Hisagi lo comprendía fácilmente.

_Ser amigos con derechos no era tan malo._

Estuve en su casa hasta que se recobró. Seguí sumido en mis pensamientos y la noción del tiempo se me esfumó. El "llegaré tarde" se hizo un "llegaré extremadamente tarde". Eran fácilmente las seis de la mañana cuando llegué a mi casa. Agradecí a todos los dioses que no tuviera que ir a la escuela. Abrí la puerta con cuidado para no hacer ruido, pero en cuanto encendí la luz noté que mis esfuerzos habían sido en vano.

—¿Se puede saber dónde carajo te metiste? —inquirió Rukia, desde el sillón.

De no ser porque estaba cansado y tenía muchísimas ganas de irme a dormir, le hubiese seguido el juego.

—¿Desde cuándo eres mi madre? —le respondí con otra pregunta, sabiendo que eso la molestaba muchísimo.

—¿Crees que no me preocupo porque vuelvas a las seis de la mañana? —me reprendió, poniéndose de pie— ¿Sabes lo que estuve conteniéndome para no ir a buscarte? —luego cortó con su cuerpo el camino hacia mi dormitorio.

—Te dije que volvería tarde y que no me esperaras —le espeté, sintiendo el peso de mis párpados que se cerraban.

—Asumí que vendrías tarde. Esto, Ichigo, es demasiado —expresó firmemente, logrando que la desafiara con la mirada— ¿Qué mierda estuviste haciendo? —me cuestionó cortante, claramente molesta.

—Pasando tiempo de calidad con una señorita, a cambio de unos billetes —mentí, logrando que sus ojos violáceos se abrieran de golpe y su labio inferior temblara.

—¡Eres una basura! —me gritó antes de golpearme.

—Oye, eso no es verdad… y aunque fuera cierto… ¡¿Qué carajo te importa lo que haga con mi vida? —le grité, desatando una pelea sin fin entre nosotros. Empecé a escuchar que el viejo y las gemelas se movían arriba, pero los ignoré.

Estaba molesto, increíblemente molesto.

Harto de discutir con Rukia, la tomé de los hombros e intentando no hacerle daño, la aparté de mi camino y me encerré en mi habitación. Rukia no golpeó la puerta, ni siquiera dijo algo al respecto, por lo que me tiré en la cama, agotado ¿Qué había sido eso? Habíamos vuelto a pelear ¿Qué era esta jodida sensación en mi pecho? Culpa y amargura ¿En qué se diferenciaba nuestra pelea de una pelea de novios? En nada, sólo que quizás… ellos podían arreglarlo con un beso y un perdón. ¿Por qué no hacíamos eso? Porque éramos muy orgullosos los dos.

Golpeé la almohada con toda mi furia.

Como había dicho antes, esta relación de "amigos con derechos" se me estaba volviendo en contra. Todos los beneficios, ahora eran desventajas. Porque…

* * *

><p><strong>"No hay rompimientos… pero sí peleas."<strong>


	4. No hay aniversarios que recordar

**Summary:** Tener un amigo o amiga con derechos, puede ser lo mejor de la vida, pero… cuando esos beneficios empiezan a convertirse en desventajas… Las cosas no son tan buenas como aparentan ¿verdad, Ichigo?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Originalmente de **Leina-chan** con el pairing de Soul x Maka llamada "**Amigos con derechos"**. Le agradezco infinitamente el haberme prestado su genial historia para adaptarlo a Bleach. Pensé que pasaría tiempo antes de que volviera a tomar una historia de esta manera, pero no pude resistirme

+ El Ichigo que estará aquí puede ser un poco OoC, pero intentaré apegarme a su personalidad.

Aquí estoy de nuevo. Le agradezco por todo, chicas.

**Laura **¡Mujer, mil disculpas! Cuando subí el nuevo capítulo, apenas había visto tu review. Gracias por pasarte** ~ Akisa** Exijo mi póster MissPew4evo ~ **kiaru87 **Creo que deberíamos encerrarlo en algún lugar para que se arreglen las cosas (?) Aunque conociendo sus hormonas, pueden brindarnos un excelente lemon ~ **Iana Walker **Yey, espero que este también sea considerado rápido. Como voraz lectora de fics, sé que no es bonito esperar una actualización ~ **Mei Fanel **Muchas gracias, se hace lo que se puede ~ **Chappy-Kurosaki **Para mí, Ichigo es todo un cueroooote ~ **HOTARU SATURN BLACK **Jamás aprendería a vivir sin ti, pero muy tarde comprendí…

* * *

><p>• <strong>Amigos con derechos •<strong>

* * *

><p>1. — "Puedo besarte cuando quiera..."<p>

2. — "Puedo mirar a otras chicas..."

3. — "No hay rompimientos..."

**4. — "No hay aniversarios que recordar..."**

5. — "No hay suegros, ni suegras..."

6. — "Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo con mis amigos..."

7. — "No necesito hacer nada para tener una noche especial..."

8. — "No hay nada entre nosotros"

* * *

><p>La campana de salida había timbrado. Todos comenzamos a abandonar el salón, cuando Toushiro se giró sobre sí mismo, con los ojos completamente en blanco. Él había recordado que al día siguiente cumpliría su primer aniversario con su novia y que aún no le había comprado nada. Me compadecí de él porque… Momento… ¿Es que todos en el instituto estaban de novios? Eso me hizo enojar. Había algo que las parejas me sacaban de quicio.<p>

—Me voy a casa —me despedí con el ceño fruncido.

Me sentía harto de todo.

Rukia faltó a clases porque iban a pasar un maratón de una de sus series estúpidas. Probablemente le estaría ayudando a Yuzu con la comida. Mentalmente, me imaginé a Rukia con un bonito delantal de cocina y me sonreí al imaginarme todas las perversidades que se podían hacer con él… Aquella sonrisa que se había formado en mi rostro, se extinguió tan pronto como vino, al recordar mi posición como su amigo con derechos.

Jamás me imaginé que ella aceptaría, y en cierta forma, no me arrepentía de habérselo propuesto. Sin embargo, cada vez se me hacía más difícil aceptar las condiciones ¿Qué diferencias había entre una pareja de novios y una de amigos con derechos? En ambas situaciones había celos, peleas, besos, sentimientos confusos…

Entonces ¿qué nos hacía diferentes a otras parejas de novios? Ah sí, no teníamos nada "oficial".

Me encogí de hombros.

Tampoco era como si importara. En mi lista, aún había muchas más cosas buenas que malas. De de ocho beneficios, sólo había tres que se habían vuelto en mi contra, por lo que aún no estaba dispuesto a terminar aquello con Rukia. Me sentí mejor conmigo mismo, y estaba tan feliz que no logré reparar en una pequeña tienda de historietas en la esquina por la que iba. Si no mal recordaba, era una de las tiendas Rukia solía frecuentar, y para colmo, en la vidriera estaba el carísimo tomo que ella quería. Tuve la tentación de comprárselo, después de todo, acababa de recibir mi mesada y era más grande de lo habitual. Estuve a punto de entrar a la tienda, cuando me frené de golpe.

_¿Iba a aparecerme de la nada con el tomo de mierda y sin ninguna excusa? _

Es decir, yo soy un chico seco… el regalarle algo a una chica significaba un "me gustas" o un "estoy locamente enamorado de ti" ¡Oh no! ¡A mí no me gustaba la pariente incómoda de los siete enanitos! ¡Claro que no! Pensando, me di media vuelta y caminé con el entrecejo fruncido hasta llegar mi casa. Rukia me saludó con un caluroso hola, pero la ignoré y me encerré en mi habitación, claramente enfadado.

_¿Por qué me molestaba tanto no poder darle un regalo cuando quisiera? _

No tenía ni una puta excusa para comprarle el tomo. En ese momento envidié a Toushiro con toda mi alma y me di cuenta de una nueva cosa en contra de aquella relación. Porque si bien…

* * *

><p>"<strong>No hay aniversarios para recordar, tampoco hay excusas para regalarte algo."<strong>


	5. No hay suegros, ni suegras

**Summary:** Tener un amigo o amiga con derechos, puede ser lo mejor de la vida, pero… cuando esos beneficios empiezan a convertirse en desventajas… Las cosas no son tan buenas como aparentan ¿verdad, Ichigo?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Originalmente de **Leina-chan** con el pairing de Soul x Maka llamada "**Amigos con derechos"**. Le agradezco infinitamente el haberme prestado su genial historia para adaptarlo a Bleach. Pensé que pasaría tiempo antes de que volviera a tomar una historia de esta manera, pero no pude resistirme

+ El Ichigo que estará aquí puede ser un poco OoC, pero intentaré apegarme a su personalidad.

* * *

><p>• <strong>Amigos con derechos •<strong>

* * *

><p>1. — "Puedo besarte cuando quiera..."<p>

2. — "Puedo mirar a otras chicas..."

3. — "No hay rompimientos..."

4. — "No hay aniversarios que recordar..."

**5. — "No hay suegros, ni suegras..."**

6. — "Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo con mis amigos..."

7. — "No necesito hacer nada para tener una noche especial..."

8. — "No hay nada entre nosotros"

* * *

><p>Salí corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo, recorriendo en milésimas de segundos toda la sala. Escuché el rugido de un monstruo desde mi habitación y a Rukia tartamudear, intentado explicarse. Como si de una película de terror se tratase, los pasos de aquel monstruo resonaron en la escalera y yo empecé a sudar frío.<p>

Por más que lo intentaba, no podía meter la llave en la cerradura de la puerta principal… Me sentí como un idiota, cuando recordé que tan sólo bastaba girar la perilla para poder salir de la casa. Seguí corriendo por la calle, aún en calzoncillos y con los pies descalzos. Era una situación ridícula, pero eso no importaba, tenía que escapar por aquella ruta que me había trazado mentalmente hacía un tiempo.

Estaba preparado para una huida así, desde hacía algún tiempo.

Después de todo, no era nada raro que Byakuya me vigilara por pensar que acosaba a su hermana. Ese era otro punto favorable de no tener una relación con Rukia. Al no ser novios oficiales, me desligaba de la responsabilidad de asumir que él me matara a golpes o castrara, según prefiriera. Sin embargo, ahora me encontraba corriendo por mi vida, por un monstruo muy diferente a Byakuya.

—¡Ichigo Kurosaki, ven aquí de inmediato y explica qué es lo que acabo de ver! —chilló Tatsuki, cual espectro de terror.

No tenía un suegro del cual escapar. Sin embargo, no contaba con que, de cualquier manera, no me salvaría del tortuoso interrogatorio que me haría Tatsuki. Pobre, pobre de mí. En nuestra relación como amigos con derechos…

* * *

><p>"<strong>No hay suegros, ni suegras… pero sí amigas histéricas."<strong>


	6. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo

**Summary:** Tener un amigo o amiga con derechos, puede ser lo mejor de la vida, pero… cuando esos beneficios empiezan a convertirse en desventajas… Las cosas no son tan buenas como aparentan ¿verdad, Ichigo?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Originalmente de **Leina-chan** con el pairing de Soul x Maka llamada "**Amigos con derechos"**. Le agradezco infinitamente el haberme prestado su genial historia para adaptarlo a Bleach. Pensé que pasaría tiempo antes de que volviera a tomar una historia de esta manera, pero no pude resistirme

+ El Ichigo que estará aquí puede ser un poco OoC, pero intentaré apegarme a su personalidad.

* * *

><p>• <strong>Amigos con derechos •<strong>

* * *

><p>1. — "Puedo besarte cuando quiera..."<p>

2. — "Puedo mirar a otras chicas..."

3. — "No hay rompimientos..."

4. — "No hay aniversarios que recordar..."

5. — "No hay suegros, ni suegras..."

**6. — "Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo con mis amigos..."**

7. — "No necesito hacer nada para tener una noche especial..."

8. — "No hay nada entre nosotros"

* * *

><p>Y allí estábamos, otro domingo a las siete de la mañana en casa de Chad. Todos los miembros masculinos de nuestra clase, sentados frente al gran televisor de plasma y mirando un maratón de películas de esas que sólo podemos ver entre hombres… ¡Hey! No piensen mal, son esas películas de acción que no vemos con las chicas porque les aburren.<p>

Nos encontrábamos así desde el sábado el mediodía, parando solamente para ir al baño, comer y dormir. Bueno, también para jugar un rato al básquet y estirarnos un poco. No había ido a casa en horas y me sentía bien, era incómodo cuando Rukia me ignoraba. Desde que Tatsuki nos había encontrado besándonos, Rukia estaba demasiado distante y me ignoraba todo el tiempo, pero por mí estaba bien, ella tenía su vida y yo la mía, ni que fuésemos novios.

Suspiré, aunque enseguida me sonreí.

Había aprovechado esta oportunidad para vengarme de Rukia por volver tarde algunas noches. Como habíamos pactado hacía algún tiempo, si alguno de los dos se demoraba, el otro no tenía por qué llamarle. Y podía imaginarme en este momento su cara de furia al ver que todavía no me había aparecido en casa.

La película terminó dando lugar a los créditos. Todos nos estiramos en nuestros lugares y algunos bostezamos, era tarde.

—¿Vemos esta última de terror y cada quien a su casa? —preguntó Keigo, alzando la caja de la película y todos asentimos.

Para mí, cuanto más tiempo tardase mejor.

Empezó, como toda película de terror, con el asesino persiguiendo a la víctima para luego matarla. Enseguida la imagen cambió a una más tranquila, dando lugar a lo que yo llamo "la presentación de los idiotas que van a morir". No me costó nada reconocer la película, la había alquilado un fin de semana que estaba aburrido y la miré junto con Rukia. Unos cuantos minutos después, empezaron las escenas de suspenso y las sangrientas. La chica iba caminando con un trozo de vidrio en las manos, mirando para todos lados por aquel edificio abandonado.

Sonreí, en aquella parte, cuando ella giraba en la esquina y gritaba al encontrarse con su amiga, Rukia se había aferrado tan fuerte a mi cuello que casi me había ahorcado. Inconscientemente, me apreté la mano. Aquel día, nuestras manos se unieron y luego le había dado un suave apretón a la de ella para que se tranquilizara. Mi sonrisa se borró, en estos momentos quería estar con ella.

Sacudí la cabeza y alejé esos pensamientos de mí.

Más tarde, estuvo la escena en la que la pareja de enamorados se empieza a besar fogosamente y, de repente, ella empieza a escuchar ruidos. Es entonces que el chico va a ver qué es lo que pasa, el asesino aparece detrás de la chica y se la lleva a rastras. En ese fragmento, Rukia había oído un sonido proveniente del baño y se había aferrado a mí nuevamente. Fue entonces que me ofrecí a ver qué era lo que sucedía, pero ella me detuvo y me dijo que tenía miedo de que pasara lo que había sucedido en la película. Naturalmente me reí, pero me quedé a su lado y le di un leve beso en la frente, diciéndole algo bobo como: "Está bien, me quedaré y te protegeré en caso de que el asesino venga a por ti".

—Chicos, lo siento, es tarde y voy a volver —dije sin entender el porqué de mi prisa.

—¿Seguro que no quieres quedarte? Sólo falta media hora para que la película termine —inquirió Mizuiro, deteniendo la película.

—Tranquilos, yo ya la vi —me excusé tomando mi abrigo y saliendo de la casa de Chad.

Empecé a correr de manera frenética, hasta llegar a casa. Cuando entré, fui despacio hasta el cuarto de Rukia y la vi dormir tranquilamente, con el teléfono celular en una mano. Curioso, fui a verlo y al presionar un botón, vi que estaba la lista de contactos abierta y mi nombre seleccionado, esperando que apretara el botón verde para llamarme.

Me sonreí, conmovido hasta el corazón por aquella acción de mi compañera. Le besé suavemente la frente, para no despertarla y salí lo más silenciosamente que pude de su habitación. Me llevé una mano al pecho, notando que mi corazón latía tranquilamente y en armonía, y que una extraña sensación invadía mi cuerpo: alivio.

Y como si se prendiera un foquito en mi cabeza, llegué a comprender otro beneficio, u otra negativa, de ser amigos con derechos. Porque en cierto sentido era bueno y en el otro no tanto…

* * *

><p>"<strong>Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo con amigos… pero así te extraño."<strong>


	7. No necesito hacer nada

**Summary:** Tener un amigo o amiga con derechos, puede ser lo mejor de la vida, pero… cuando esos beneficios empiezan a convertirse en desventajas… Las cosas no son tan buenas como aparentan ¿verdad, Ichigo?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Originalmente de **Leina-chan** con el pairing de Soul x Maka llamada "**Amigos con derechos"**. Le agradezco infinitamente el haberme prestado su genial historia para adaptarlo a Bleach. Pensé que pasaría tiempo antes de que volviera a tomar una historia de esta manera, pero no pude resistirme

+ El Ichigo que estará aquí puede ser un poco OoC, pero intentaré apegarme a su personalidad.

Vamos por el penúltimo capítulo. Gracias por todo, chicas.

* * *

><p>• <strong>Amigos con derechos •<strong>

* * *

><p>1. — "Puedo besarte cuando quiera..."<p>

2. — "Puedo mirar a otras chicas..."

3. — "No hay rompimientos..."

4. — "No hay aniversarios que recordar..."

5. — "No hay suegros, ni suegras..."

6. — "Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo con mis amigos..."

**7. — "No necesito hacer nada para tener una noche especial..."**

8. — "No hay nada entre nosotros"

* * *

><p>La mayoría, suele regalarles flores y chocolates a sus novias para proponerles aquello. Otros, pagan fortunas en hoteles románticos o cenas en restaurantes de lujo. Pero simplemente, al ser amigos con derechos, no necesitaba nada de eso para pasar una noche especial. Sin cine, sin películas, sin nada… Sólo ella.<p>

Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y sus labios dejaron escapar un suspiro, mientras mi boca se posaba en su blanquecino cuello. Era increíble que sin gastar nada de dinero, ni en comida, ni en entretenimiento, ni en nada de esas cosas, estuviese pasando una noche increíble.

Rukia se mordió un labio para reprimir un gemido. Volví a hacer el movimiento de antes, arrancando esta vez un gemido apagado de su garganta. Sentí un escalofrío de placer y la miré a los ojos sabiendo que no iba a oponerse a que pasase _aquello_.

Le sonreí y me levanté del sillón tomándole la mano.

—¿El tuyo… o el mío? —inquirí expectante, notando cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban levemente.

—El tuyo… —susurró mientras emprendíamos camino a mi cuarto, para finalizar lo que habíamos empezado en el sillón.

El brillante sol de la mañana logró despertarme levemente. Todavía con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, la claridad me molestaba. Giré hacia el otro lado y entonces fui consciente de algo: estaba desnudo. Me senté sobre la cama, viendo que todo estaba desordenado y que mi ropa estaba tirada por cualquier parte.

_Anoche lo había hecho con Rukia. _

Sentí mi corazón agitarse abrumado por la felicidad que sentía. Yo había sido la primera vez de Rukia y ella la mía, lo cual me producía un regocijo que no pude explicar. Miré al otro lado de la cama, esperando encontrarme con la pelinegra dormida, pero en su lugar, me encontré con un lugar vacío.

Mi corazón comenzó a encogerse... ¡Demonios! ¿Cuándo se había puesto todo así? ¿Desde cuándo Rukia influenciaba tanto mi vida? Me cambiaba el humor con apenas una palabra, o peor, un segundo de silencio. Odiaba esto, ya no entiendo porqué somos amigos con derechos ¿Qué demonios tiene eso de bueno? ¿Qué tiene de bueno… si no puedo retenerla en la mañana?

* * *

><p>"<strong>No necesito dinero para pasar una noche especial… pero al fin y al cabo, lo único que quiero es estar contigo."<strong>


	8. No hay nada entre nosotros

**Summary:** Tener un amigo o amiga con derechos, puede ser lo mejor de la vida, pero… cuando esos beneficios empiezan a convertirse en desventajas… Las cosas no son tan buenas como aparentan ¿verdad, Ichigo?

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de Bleach son enteramente propiedad de Tite Kubo. Yo soy tan sólo una fanática loca que intenta emparejar por todos los medios a Ichigo y Rukia para su satisfacción.

**Notas de la autora:**

+ La historia es Originalmente de **Leina-chan** con el pairing de Soul x Maka llamada "**Amigos con derechos"**. Le agradezco infinitamente el haberme prestado su genial historia para adaptarlo a Bleach. Pensé que pasaría tiempo antes de que volviera a tomar una historia de esta manera, pero no pude resistirme

+ El Ichigo que estará aquí puede ser un poco OoC, pero intentaré apegarme a su personalidad.

Y este es el final de esta serie de drabbles _¿O acaso one-shots?._ Gracias por leer esta historia, espero vernos pronto en otra. Me gusta mucho hacer adaptaciones, así que si encuentran alguna historia que les gustaría díganmelo por algún mensaje y lo tendré en cuenta. Qué tengan un excelente día, sobre todo a los que se nos acabaron las vacaciones.

* * *

><p>• <strong>Amigos con derechos •<strong>

* * *

><p>1. — "Puedo besarte cuando quiera..."<p>

2. — "Puedo mirar a otras chicas..."

3. — "No hay rompimientos..."

4. — "No hay aniversarios que recordar..."

5. — "No hay suegros, ni suegras..."

6. — "Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo con mis amigos..."

7. — "No necesito hacer nada para tener una noche especial..."

**8. — "No hay nada entre nosotros"**

* * *

><p>—Se acabó, Rukia. No quiero que seamos más amigos con derechos —dije desganado mientras miraba la taza de café que me había servido.<p>

Sus ojos azules me miraban incrédulos y algo tristes. Aunque no me gustaba verla de esa forma, ya no podía seguir con esto, después de anoche… simplemente no podía.

—¿Por qué me dices algo así después de lo que hicimos? —me preguntó frustrada y con los ojos notablemente rojos, como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

—Ser amigos con derechos, es usarse el uno al otro. Yo no quiero usarte, eso sólo va a lastimarte… —le contesté, haciendo fuerza para mantenerle la mirada.

—No me importa que me uses. Eso es lo que pactamos: usarnos el uno al otro para pasar el rato, sin emociones de por medio, para nunca lastimaremos y sin destruir nuestra amistad… —dijo firmemente, mordiéndose el labio inferior para evitar gritarme.

_¡¿Cómo demonios podía ser tan linda aún en momentos así?_

—Aún así… Si seguimos con esto el que saldrá lastimado voy a ser yo. No tengo el corazón de piedra, tengo sentimientos... ¡Joder! —grité y enseguida me arrepentí.

Ella no tenía la culpa de que yo estuviese molesto. Bueno, sí… era culpa de ella y de nadie más, pero no lo había hecho con intensión y, por sobre todo, no era consciente de lo que pasaba por mi cabeza… y por mi corazón.

—¿Por qué habrías de salir lastimado, Ichigo? Fuiste tú el que dijo que no teníamos nada, que justamente eso era lo que querías para que ninguno saliera lastimado ¿Qué demonios te está pasando? —su voz sonaba preocupada y no pude evitar mirarla.

—Sí, tienes razón, justamente eso es lo que me está matando —murmuré logrando detenerla.

Me paré y la encaré mirándola fijamente y acercando nuestros cuerpos hasta estar separados por unos centímetros apenas.

—¿Qué es lo que te está matando? —inquirió nerviosa.

—Es el hecho de que **no hay nada entre nosotros…** —dije y me detuve un segundo, inspirando con fuerza para juntar valor— **y que aún así, me estoy enamorando locamente de ti…** —sentí que el corazón se me salía del pecho y los segundos que Rukia tardó en reaccionar me parecieron eternos.

Sus ojos me miraron desorbitados y su boca se abrió levemente producto de la sorpresa. Su fino cuerpo retrocedió unos pasos y me miró incrédula, como si no comprendiese lo que acababa de escuchar.

Quería besarla, pero no lo haría. No volvería a besarla a menos que ella me diese permiso o demostrara que me correspondía ¿Desde cuándo sabía que estaba enamorado de Rukia? Probablemente el descubrimiento lo hice esta mañana ¿Desde cuándo estaban esos sentimientos dentro de mí? No tenía absolutamente idea.

—I-Ichigo… —me llamó tartamudeando.

—¿Sí? —inquirí al verla tragar saliva.

—¿Q-qué a-acabas de decir? —soltó.

Si piensan que no se veía tierna en ese momento, es porque definitivamente no la vieron.

—Que me estoy enamorando locamente de ti… —repetí, viendo que su rostro se sonrojaba violentamente ante eso... deseé con fuerzas que yo no estuviera igual— ¿Qué dices? —le pregunté aparentando indiferencia, aunque mi corazón latía tan violentamente de los nervios, que apenas podía mantenerme en pie.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué digo? ¡¿Qué demonios esperas que te diga si me dices algo así, tan de pronto? —gritó enfadada, desconcertándome.

¿No era obvio que un sí o un no?

Iba a reprocharle lo estúpido de su pregunta, pero opté por callarme y mirarla.

Estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no la había visto así ni siquiera cuando le dije que fuéramos amigos con derechos. Se encontraba tan roja coma la luz de un semáforo, sus mejillas sonrojadas parecían emitir una especie de luz carmín. Estaba levemente encorvada, con las manos a ambos lados de su cabeza, alborotando un poco su cabello y con los ojos abiertos de par en par y clavados en el suelo.

—¡Demonios! ¡Esto es demasiado! —bramó desesperada, echándose para atrás con violencia— ¡Sí! ¡Tiene que ser un sueño! —Volvió a gritar mientras se apretaba las mejillas para estirárselas, convirtiendo la mueca de desesperación en una de dolor— ¡Es de verdad! —exclamó antes de empezar a dar vueltas por la casa bajo mi atenta mirada.

¿Había dicho sueño en vez de pesadilla?

—¿Qué es lo que te cuesta tanto entender? —inquirí tranquilamente, encontrando de pronto, el lado divertido de la situación. Ella me fulminó con la mirada para seguir el con su "paseo", dándome a entender la obvia respuesta de su pregunta— Sí, lo sé... ¿Cómo alguien tan genial como yo, termina enamorándose de una enana? —dije para picarla, aunque me gané un terrible golpe en la cabeza de su parte.

—¡Idiota! —chilló iracunda, aunque en aquel momento me percaté de algo… estaba temblando.

—Oye, Rukia… —la llamé suavemente, logrando que me mirara fijamente— ¿Por qué estás temblando? —Dirigí mi vista hacia sus rodillas y me di cuenta de que se movían de un lado para el otro— ¿Estás nerviosa? —inquirí para burlarme de ella, aunque seguramente me ganaría otro golpe.

Ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y con los brazos a los costados.

—¡Por supuesto! —Chilló como si fuera tan claro para mí— ¿Cómo quieres que no me ponga nerviosa, si el chico que me gusta se me declara? —Exclamó de pronto, congelándome en el acto— Demonios, sé que le dije a Tatsuki que era fácil lidiar con las confesiones… pero en este momento no tengo control de mí misma —murmuró sonrojada.

La miré por unos segundos y en cuanto ella volvió su vista a mí, la besé.

Simplemente hice que nuestros labios se rozaran y fue un acto completamente inconsciente. Ella me miró nuevamente sorprendida y su ceño se aflojó mostrándome miedo. Le sonreí, tratando de tranquilizarla. No necesitaba poder leer mentes para saber el dilema que Rukia tenía en estos momentos.

—Te amo… —susurré sin apartar la mirada y pude ver que sus ojos empezaban a lagrimear. Me abrazó de pronto y empezó a llorar en mi hombro. Yo sólo me dediqué a abrazarla.

—Yo también te amo, idiota —susurró entre gemidos lastimeros, pero para mí fue algo tan dulce que me derritió.

Sonreí.

Ser amigos con derechos no le conviene a nadie. Aunque, ahora que lo pienso, puede que sí. Sirvió para que dos tontos orgullosos, como nosotros, se dieran cuenta de lo perdidamente enamorados que estaban del otro.


End file.
